pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbank Town Gym
The Snowbank Town Gym is located above Snowbank Town, and is the seventh (and last as of Beta 4.0) gym in the Tandor Region. Specializing in and , the gym leader, Vaeryn, is also the keeper of Mega Evolution, even going to far as to use a Mega Ampharos against you and Theo in a tag team battle. The Gym It is said that only a select few trainers who have demonstrated their prowess and resolve in the face of a multitude of challenges are to be granted the gift of Mega Evolution. Therefore, it should come to no surprise that one of the most arduous gyms in the region guards such precious power. However, unlike most other gyms, this one has a twist: it is usually partaken in pairs. Luckily, when you walk up to the gym, your rival, Theo, is there in a new outfit suitable for the frigid climate. However, even though you are taking the challenge together, the puzzles (or trials) are to be completed alone until both parties reach the gym leader. You enter a cave and are directed to the left path by an acolyte of the Dragon, whereas Theo takes the right. Most of the trials are pretty simple, albeit requires a little ingenuity on your part as a trainer. They are as follows, at the end of each being another acolyte who will test you once more with their pokemon before allowing you into the next trial: 1st (Trial of Strength): As it sounds, it is a Strength puzzle. Just push the boulders until you are able to get to the other side of the room. 2nd (Trial of Wits): A basic cave maze. Navigate around the rocks and reach the other end. 3rd (Trial of Faith): This is probably the most difficult (at least for some) trial in this selection. Just like the Vinoville Gym, you have to navigate an invisible path with a device on the side to briefly skim light across the path. One misstep, and you are sent to the beginning of the room.(To solve the first puzzle start by going 2 steps north, continue with 3 steps to the east, then go 2 steps north, then go 4 steps west, then go 2 steps north, then go 1 step east , and finish with 2 steps north. To solve the second puzzle start by going 3 steps to the north, then 2 steps to the east, then 1 step to the south, then 2 steps to the east, then 3 steps to the north, then 6 steps to the west, then 1 step to the south, then 2 steps to the west, then 3 steps to the north, then 4 steps to the east, then finish up by taking 3 steps to the north.) 4th (Trial of Resolve): This is an ice puzzle, with some rocks to hop across near a waterfall. 5th (Trial of seeking the Truth): No special puzzle persay, but the acolyte at the path's end challenges you to a battle where items are forbidden. (You can still use items in the gym leader battle afterwards, though.) The Gym Leader Ordained in viking-esque wear and clutching a Mega Staff, Vaeryn stands atop the gym awaiting you and Theo. Make sure you are prepared to take him on with a powerful team because even though Theo is battling beside you, the gym leader is definitely no pushover. Reward For defeating Vaeryn, not only do you and Theo get the Apex Badge, which is assumed to allow you to use Dive outside of battle in the next beta, and TM 95 (Corrosive Breath), but you both also are granted a Mega Bracelet and a free Mega Stone for one of your mega evolving pokemon (most likely your starter.) However, don't think you are just done in the gym when that happens, as Theo proceeds to challenge you to test out your newfound capabilities.